You Know You're A Tales Fan When
by chiagirl
Summary: This is my entry for the Tales of U contest. For every Tales game that you've played, at least 5 of these should apply to you. If not, can you really call yourself a Tales fan? Some things will only make sense if you've played a certain game in the series. There are spoilers. Review and tell me if you like it!


You know you're a Tales fan when…

101. You know what every character says when they do their mystic artes.

100. You never skip the game openings, even though you've seen them 100 times.

99. You name other videogame and computer characters after Tales characters.

98. You memorize spell and victory quotes.

97. You draw fanart and read and write fanfics about the characters.

96. Your avatars, signatures, and profile icons on other websites are Tales related.

95. You like a Tales character from a game you've never played.

94. All you talk about is Tales games.

93. You start dreaming and daydreaming about the characters.

92. You own all the Tales animes even if you don't own their respective games.

91. The question "Which Tales character is coolest?" turns into a fight to the death.

90. You have inside jokes about the games with your friends and family.

89. You ask for nothing but Tales merchandise for your birthday and Christmas.

88. You have Tales posters in your room.

87. You have a save file before every cut scene in the games.

86. You like a name you used to hate just because a Tales character had it.

85. You name your pets after Tales characters.

84. You spend over $70 on one Tales game.

83. You've beaten a Tales game more than ten times.

82. You buy a new console just to play a Tales game.

81. You join Tales fanclubs and roleplays.

80. Final Fantasy is no longer the coolest JRPG.

79. You cheer when they localize a Tales game that you don't even have the system for.

78. You own a PS3 and buy a Tales game for the original PlayStation.

77. You own every Tales game localized in your area.

76. You know both the localized and Japanese names for all Tales characters and places.

75. You play a Tales game in a language you don't understand.

74. You say replica instead of clone.

73. You make pineapple curry to see if it's as good as Sheena said.

72. You buy Tales manga even though you can't read Japanese.

71. You have a section of your room devoted to Tales merchandise.

70. You plan to name your children after Tales characters.

69. You have Tales memorabilia from a game you've never played.

68. You attempt to learn Japanese just so you can play more Tales games.

67. You make up a Tales character.

66. You find yourself frequently quoting Tales characters.

65. You know the lyrics to the Grand Fonic Hymn, Karma, Starry Heavens, and Misono.

64. You want to make your own Tales game.

63. You've played through the games so much you start to notice every little storyline flaw.

62. You have the world maps memorized.

61. You have the Tales opening songs on your iPod.

60. You attempt to make a Tales plushie.

59. You have memorized where to go, what everyone says, and every side quest perfectly.

58. You know who every voice actor for every character is, including their Japanese voice actor.

57. You start to wonder if your twin is really your replica.

56. You wish you HAD a replica.

55. You memorize all the Dwarven vows.

54. You know all the skills every character has.

53. You know the entire storyline of a Tales game before you play it.

52. You begin to believe you ARE the main character.

51. You believe everyone who has amnesia holds the key to saving the world.

50. You plan to marry a Tales character (or at least, someone with the same last name as one to fufill #70).

49. Angels are evil.

48. Martel is real.

47. You use dreck as an insult.

46. You get your pick up lines from Zelos.

45. You own more than one copy of the same game or buy another copy of a game you already own for a different system.

44. Corrine is the coolest Pokémon.

43. You begin to refer to the ocean as Nerifes.

42. You are fluent in Elvish, Ancient Ispanian, Relares, ect.

41. The Tales fanclub kicks you out because you are TOO obsessed with the games.

40. Kratos is cooler than Sephiroth.

39. Mieu is not a Pokémon (Mew).

38. Everything Zelos says is cool because he said it.

37. You attempt to make an apple gel.

36. Ion is a person.

35. Arche is a girl's name.

34. You give all your friends titles.

33. You wish YOU were a Tales character.

32. You notice when the Tales series reuses names such as Mary and Tokunaga.

31. You see a link to a websites Terms of Service (abbreviated ToS) and think it's a link to a Symphonia website.

30. When you do something awesome, your initial reaction is, "Man, I rule, I'm soooo cool!"

29. You form friendship pacts with everyone you meet.

28. You know the incantations for every field of fonons change.

27. You beat a Tales game in under a week.

26. Asch (Ash) now means Abyss instead of Pokémon.

25. You have a revenge journal.

24. Van is not a vehicle.

23. You've permanently hacked Asch into your party.

22. You know who sings all the Tales openings.

21. You know who is behind every character's character design.

20. You have a Tales opening as your ringtone.

19. You attempt to style your hair like your favorite Tales character.

18. You actually believe you can do skills and spells.

17. You attempt to dress up like your favorite Tales character.

16. You look up "indignation" in the dictionary because you want to know where such an awesome spell got its name from.

15. Every song gives you inspiration for a Tales AMV.

14. There are more Tales cosplays in your closet than there are clothes.

13. You've achieved a 100 hit combo chain.

12. You complete the Monster list and Collector's Book.

11. You beat the hardest boss on unknown difficulty at max level in a solo run in under 7 minutes.

10. You've gotten every title and seen every skit.

9. You complete the figurine book.

8. When someone is mean to you, you respond, "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful."

7. When your mom says it's pancake time, you immediately shout, "Stalagmite!"

6. You pick your anime conventions based on the Tales voice actors there.

5. You know what Majinkken means.

4. You do impressions of characters' voices.

3. You know all the spells and skills in Japanese.

2. You know the stats for every item.

1. You refuse to believe anything could be better than a Tales game, and then continue to defend the Tales game even if by some impossibility you have been proved wrong.


End file.
